Sick Day
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Kimi has the flu.


**Standard disclaimer: I own nothing besides the 100000% fictitious plot.**

 **Just a little something based off a post I made a while back and because there is a severe lack of Nishikimi in this world.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside with the sun shining and the wind blowing softly, bringing with it the slight chill of fall. Inside, however, was a very different story. Nishino Kimi was suffering from a horrible bout of the flu. Every time coughs wracked her body tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her throat was so raw that she could barely swallow at all.

Kimi was curled into herself on the end of the couch, coughing. She clutched her middle as it tightened painfully each time she coughed. The coughing was so severe that she felt as if her lungs would come right out of her.

The couch cushions dipped as her boyfriend carefully sat beside her and softly rubbed the back of her neck. His massaging helped soothe the devastating coughs and the deep ache that had suddenly developed a couple days before.

The poor girl was so weak that she could barely lift her head long enough to talk to her boyfriend.

"Nishiki..." she croaked pitifully. "It's cold..."

Immediately Nishiki located blankets around the living room and piled them atop his sick girlfriend. His anxious actions brought a painful chuckle out of the girl, but she otherwise settled down into her cocoon; she soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Kimi had only been asleep for fifteen minutes when Nishiki first noticed the change in color of her face. It went from a pasty white to bright red, and not in a healthy way. Unwilling to disturb her rest - if you could call it rest - he just kept an eye on her as she slept. Nishiki had never dealt with a sick human before; this was a completely foreign experience for him.

When ghouls get sick, it's obvious that you can't take them to the hospital; you could only give them food and hope for the best. But Kimi was human and could take medicine. But that posed another problem for the ghoul; he had no idea what medicine to get. He had absolutely no experience with human medicines and it didn't occur to him to look anything up on the internet; Nishiki just wanted Kimi to feel better.

A thought struck him suddenly; food always helps a person feel better right, ghoul or not? Steeling his nerves, Nishiki tucked the blankets tighter around Kimi and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and studied the contents. Pulling out the ingredients he thought he would need, Nishiki set out to make Kimi a meal.

As the mixture of rice and herbs cooked on the stove, the smell made him gag so much that he was afraid he might vomit all over the kitchen floor.

"Do it for Kimi," he chanted to himself. "For Kimi..."

It felt like hours before the meal was finally done; at least what Nishiki figured was "done." He carried a bowl of the porridge to the living room and set it on the coffee table before turning to Kimi. The poor girl was so red that Nishiki could practically feel the heat radiating off her face. Nishiki watched as a single drop of sweat rolled down her cheek; scarcely before it reached her chin Nishiki had grabbed the layers of blankets and ripped them from her body.

The sudden chill roused Kimi from her agitated sleep.

"What's happening?" She looked around the room, disoriented. The movement made her so dizzy that she started to feel nauseous.

"Sorry," Nishiki apologized. He tossed the blankets to the chair across the room. "You looked really hot and you were sweating."

"Oh." Kimi grabbed a tissue and coughed into it violently; there was a greenish phlegm on it when she finally stopped coughing.

"I made you some food," Nishiki announced, revealing the steaming bowl of rice porridge.

Kimi blinked blearily. " **You** made food?"

Nishiki nodded silently, embarrassed.

Just then Kimi's stomach rumbled quietly; it was the first time she had been truly hungry in two full days. Excitedly she gestured for Nishiki to hand her the bowl. When he did, Kimi lifted a spoonful and blew on it to cool it slightly. She put the spoon in her mouth and let the taste cover her tongue.

It could have been because she was sick that the taste was off, but to her the porridge tasted almost like used dishwater. It was bland, with absolutely no flavor, and the rice was undercooked. Kimi tried to keep her face from showing her feelings but Nishiki saw right away that there was something wrong.

"It tastes like shit doesn't it?" He sighed. "I knew it would."

Kimi tried to reassure him that it wasn't that bad, but her voice chose that moment to refuse to come out.

Nishiki silently collected the bowl from her lap and began making his way back to the kitchen to dump the flavorless meal in the trash. He was stopped by Kimi grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"I'll eat it," Kimi promised when he turned to look at her.

"But it tastes like shit."

Kimi shook her head slightly so as to not become dizzy again. "But it's the first meal you've ever made for me; I want to eat it."

Reluctantly Nishiki returned the bowl to her.

"Besides," Kimi blew on another spoonful, "I know that you just want me to get better and I think it's sweet that you went this far."

Nishiki grunted. "Well don't get used to it."

Kimi smiled happily at her boyfriend and proceeded to eat the entire bowl of porridge. Her sick days were extended by three more days, but she swore it wasn't from the food he had cooked for her.

* * *

 **So yeah, what do you think? I like to think that Nishiki is a huge sap when it comes to Kimi. Like, he loves her so much and would probably do ANYTHING for her.**

 **As always thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think, I'm always a slut for feedback!**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**

 **Incoming Updates:**

 **THTH Ch. 6** _[in progress]_

 **Sibling Rivalry Ch. 3** _[Lucy v. Laxus; in progress]_

 **Sibling Rivalry Halloween Special (Ch. 4)** _[Sibling!Gajucy]_


End file.
